mseversefandomcom-20200214-history
Eternity Project for Interplanar Cooperation
The Eternity Project for Interplanar Cooperation (EPIC) is a branch of Entelan government on the plane of Volaria. It was created in 381 VY (82 PM) out of the Entelan research project of the same name, lead by Seiva Zeni. Structure The Eternity Project for Interplanar Cooperation is a branch of Entelan government. It is lead by a single person, called the Head Adviser. The Head Advisor answers to and reports back to Entela's Elemental Master, and from them, the Head Advisor receives monetary resources. Those resources are freely managed by the Head Advisor. The Head Advisor will usually be directly involved in some way with every EPIC project, even if only overseeing progress in person. Below the EPIC Head Advisor are Section Advisors that serve to lead smaller operations. They usually are in charge of specific projects, and usually discuss resource needs with each other before bringing their problems to the Head Advisor. Section Advisors will also enlist people that work with EPIC but are not presently assigned to a project if they need assistance. Goals and Duties The Eternity Project's goals relate directly to expanding Entela's ability to interact with, communicate with, and survive on other planes. Publicly, the goal is to expand a network of trade and cooperation across the multiverse, between any planes that are aware of the multiverse and willing to assist, as well as to search for suitable relocation homes for Volarians. Privately, that remains true, with the added goal of attempting to evacuate the entire population of Volaria to new homes. The official duties of the Eternity Project for Interplanar Cooperation include: * Produce treatises and non-military agreements with other organizations. * Establish trade with other planes. * Provide disaster relief. * Study the effects of low-aether atmospheres on Volarians. * Establish Entelan settlements outside of Volaria. EPIC is not in command of any military resources or military agreements. History 370 VY (71 PM) - The Eternity Project for Interplanar Development In 370 VY, Master Sara of Entela proposed that Entela should begin to find a method of traveling beyond the planes. She called this research project the Eternity Project for Interplanar Development, and immediately began looking for a group that could fulfill the project's seemingly simple task. The only task was to create a device or castable spell that could breach the wall of aether surrounding the plane of Volaria. The project began with Veser Nevai as the project head, and 14-year-old Seiva Zeni was taken on as a bioaetherics and material effects student. Seven other members joined, followed by three supports that were to help them outside of Entela. The project spent long periods of time on a research platform at sea, and as a result they soon became exceptionally close. 378 VY (79 PM) - ''The Integration of Aether Tunneling'' In late 377 VY (78 PM), the Eternity Project finally had a successful test fire of a modified spell cannon called an Aether Tunneler, which used a high-energy beam of magic to channel the aether of the outer wall. The researchers were called back to Volaria, and Phase Two of the project was allowed to begin: Enabling the citizens of Entela to leave the plane, and testing it by sending a citizen into Outer Volaria. Veser stepped down as the project's head, and a now 22-year-old Seiva was offered the chance to take his place, as the constant enthusiasm she showed to the project made her a clear choice. In only six more months, on Day 12 of Month 5, 378 VY, Seiva published a thesis known as'' The Integration of Aether Tunneling'', which described the exact methods to creating, aiming, and using the new device called an Aether Tunnel. It used a number of complex logic circuits that allowed its aim to be changed to line up to a set of interplanar coordinates, or to be able to use Entelan aether technology as a beacon to aid targeting. The document was later expanded to include the creation of simpler aether tunnels that had only a single target, and then again to add an integration to Entelan transceiver technology for interplanar communications. 379 VY (80 PM) - The Abandoned Outpost After the tunnel's completion, Seiva received a task as the Eternity Project's head to assist with salvaging a discovery in a location in Outer Volaria. There, she and three other Entelans discovered that Volaria was collapsing, and Seiva took it on herself to expand the scope of the Eternity Project to include finding a solution to the world collapsing, even if it meant preparing for an evacuation. 381 VY (82 PM) - The Arena In 381 VY, Hannah Delcarlo-Nisita was sent to prepare a simple aether tunnel for the Eternity Project to prepare for an Entelan outpost. After three weeks, the Eternity Project members arrived on The Arena to study aether exhaustion and other effects of low-aether atmospheres. Seiva and Sara communicated with the Seventh Circle Initiative to create an agreement for Entela. Seiva asked Sara to officially change the name of the project to the Eternity Project for Interplanar Development and Cooperation. While on the Arena, Seiva talked to Pidge, who suggested that instead, the Eternity Project simply call itself "The Eternity Project for Interplanar Cooperation", because it would make an EPIC acronym. When Seiva suggested this to Sara, Sara returned an offer for EPIC to become part of Entela's government officially. Seiva accepted, becoming the first Head Advisor of EPIC. 386 VY (87 PM) - The Extraction Project In 385 VY, Sara informed Seiva of a plan to begin negotiations with the Hanashi region of Virilin. With Mikara's assistance, Seiva and Sara learned how to speak Hanashi's language. In Month 2 of 386 VY, EPIC's Extraction Project for the Protection of Virilin Magical Youth officially began, lead by Master Sara and with Seiva's occasional assistance to protect and instruct young spellcasters, such that they may one day safely return to society or permanently move to Volaria. These youth were taught about both Volarian and Virilin science, shown how to cast spells, taught how to speak Volarian Common, and eventually would make the decision whether to undergo the inoculation process to safely move to Volaria. Members of the Eternity Project for Interplanar Cooperation 370 VY - Eternity Project for Interplanar Development * Project Head Veser Nevai * Recorder Malo Sentis * Resource Manager Kesi Arisai * Student Seiva Zeni (Bioaetherics, Material Effects) * Energist Varei Maristo * Specialist Losit Estari (Bioaetherics) * Specialist 'Nestori Aso ''(Transportation and Communications) * '''Analyst Zesa Tiri (Physics, Material Effects) * Analyst 'Kirio Sevsen ''(Mathematics) 377 VY - EPID Phase 2 * '''Project Head '''Seiva Zeni * '''Recorder Malo Sentis * Resource Manager Kesi Arisai * Student Desit Eweita (Ancient History) * Energist Varei Maristo * Specialist 'Losit Estari ''(Bioaetherics) * 'Specialist '''Nestori Aso ''(Transportation and Communications) * '''Specialist Kaira Veis (Material Effects) * Analyst Zesa Tiri (Physics, Material Effects) * Analyst Nesivar Rivaio (Psychology) * Subject Zinvei Aria (Murderer, Previously Sentenced to Execution) 381 VY - Eternity Project for Interplanar Cooperation, Project * Project Head Seiva Zeni * Recorder + Subject Neso Aris * Energist Varei Maristo * Student Ani Soei (Bioaetherics) * Architect Haia Kenei * Construction '''Tano Resaino * '''Construction '''Kesai Teru * '''Core Engineer Estova Rei * Specialist Leira Hoserai (Ancient History) 381+ VY - EPIC Government (* Joined during the transition to government, ** Also Section Advisor) * Head Advisor Seiva Zeni * * Architect Haia Kenei * * Experimental Technology Kaira Veis * Enforcer Mikara Delcarlo * Healer Losit Estari Interplanar Communications * Documents Manager '''Neso Aris * * '''Documents Manager '''Malo Sentis * '''Linguist Leira Hoserai * * Diplomat Nesivar Rivaio * Diplomat '''Desit Eweita * '''Instructor Ani Soei * * Public Relations Keiri Zaio Interplanar Exploration * Scout '''Rianne Astera * '''Scout Sen Lira * Salvager Erivai Kirin ** Outpost Preparation * Core Engineer Estova Rei * * Core Engineer '''Ais Kirai (Killed 386 VY) * '''Core Engineer Hannah Delcarlo-Nisita * '''Resource Manager '''Varei Maristo * * '''Resource Manager '''Kesi Arisai